As the nominal output power of wind turbines increases, so do the size and weight of the individual components of the wind turbines. For example, rotor diameters of current large wind turbines exceed a hundred meters. Accordingly the weight born by bearings of the wind turbines has increased dramatically over the years. During operation changes of wind direction and speed occur frequently which adds to the loads put on the bearings. Hence, there is a need for bearings that can bear very high loads without experiencing problems due to fatigue such as crack generation and the like.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a bearing that can withstand very high loads. It is another object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing such a bearing.